Black Bancho
The Black Bancho(黒井番長, Kuroi Bancho) is the name given to one of the most infamous and outstandingly deadly figures in the history of Honnoji Academy. The title is a godfearing moniker whose original owner was regarded universally as one of the single strongest people in the known world. Since then, the name has been falsely seized and unofficially passed on to others through different "generations" of the name, the none have ever come close to the level of power and awe inspiring might that the original, true black bancho had. A legendary title which belongs to a person solely of equal stature, the name of the black bancho, even to this day is a trophy which is constantly being sought out by those who wish to aspire to the originals greatness and surpass him, warranting many to falsely entitle themselves the next inheritor of the title. History Years ago, the original Black Bancho came fourth from obscurity in a time where great evil ruled the lands and the lives of the innocent. A savior clad in black and red thread. He was unmatched on the battlefield, crushing through his foes with unparalleled speed, strength, skills, and supernatural abilities at his disposal. A legend that became both feared and revered, he traveled the regions liberating the innocent from those with wicked intent, freeing them from siege. But as quickly as he came he was gone again, disappeared as a fleeting memory, a leaf washed away in the wind. Without a word nor a whisper the black bancho's duty was done, and he was gone. But his memory didn't fade. The people built monuments to his legend, and sing praises even to this day, hoping that one day that the ghost of a stranger will return. In the mean while, many others profess that they have either inherited or are the black bancho all together, his will and strength living on strong in younger generations even to this date. Power & Strength List of Black Bancho Direct Inheritors 'Souichiro Kiryuin: '''The original Black Bancho. A man who created the worlds first successful shinra evolution of a Kamui, Souichiro Kiryuin. Although deceased, Souichiro's will still lives on within his greatest creation, Shinra Zenmetsu. '''Haruo Kajou: '''The Black Bancho's first successor. Haruo Kajou was an orphan with an profound understanding of the life fibers. Modified willingly by Souichiro and made subsequently immortal, Haruo surpassed the original black bancho at the mere age of 16, wearing Shinra Zenmetsu. '''Ryuko Matoi: '''A student at honnouji college, and one of the two daughters of Souichiro Kiryuin. Ryuko received the title of Black Bancho directly from Haruo, though returned it to him upon Haruo returning to his original strength level and reviving Shinra Zenmetsu. '''Ukita Kagetane: '''During his momentary lapse in proper judgement, Haruo's childhood friend, Ukita Kagetane was tempted by Ragyo Kiryuin with power. Being constantly in Haruo's shadow caused him to become a counterfeit black bancho by subjecting himself to ragyo's experiments, though he later repented at the end of the ragyo return arc. Indirect Inheritors '''Mataro Mankansoku: ' Trivia *Inspired somewhat by The Dark Knight, The Black Bancho is a figure that draws parallels between itself and the former in that it is a title given only to those worthy enough, completely throwing themselves and their welfare away for the innocent, even if that means they are hated and despised in the public eye. Category:Titles Category:Universal Terms